


rave on, you crazy diamond

by Asvan



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Explicit Language, Gen, Substance Abuse, i think the saddest one i wrote yet, this is a sad one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvan/pseuds/Asvan
Summary: Kim is gone for a day, taking care of the body, and Harry decides to party a little.Takes place on day 3 or 4, the body was in the fridge this whole time.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	rave on, you crazy diamond

YOU – The church is not silent. Quite the opposite, in fact. You feel it shaking, pulsing with music you helped create, and you feel great. You just need to sniff some speed and this here will turn into the best party in the universe.

ELECTROCHEMISTRY – And some beer. Vodka. Fucking spirit from your pals in the village and river water if we can’t find anything else.

PAIN THRESHOLD – Yes. Hard booze. *Hard* booze. Hardcore.

EGG HEAD – “TO THE MEGA, COMRADE!”

ENCYCLOPEDIA [Medium: Failure] – Ice. You will get clear water that way – all of the additives stay in liquid form and the water freezes.

New task: Get some ice from the river

YOU – It’s good that Kim isn’t here with you. Would be awkward if he was. You think you are slipping back into the well-known territory of the eternal sunshine of high mind and you are OK with that. It just works! You feel good.

PERCEPTION (HEARING) – Oh man, those beats! Fucking pump it UP, dude! So good…

COMPOSTURE [Formidable: Failure] – You are shaking uncontrollably.

ELECTROCHEMISTRY – SHIT MOTHERFUCKING BITCH BALLS FUCKING FUCK KIM TOOK THE CUNO-SPEED WITH HIM. Fuck. FUCK!!!!!!!

New task: FIND SOME *MORE* FUCKING SPEED

ELECTROCHEMISTRY – The ravers probably have some? Or they would, if you haven’t destroyed their fucking lab you fucking piece-of-shit worthless braindead f****t! You can still ask, though. You can also go back to Cuno and whine like his little cop-bitch. He will be so happy!

PERCEPTION (HEARING) – Oh man, the music, THE MUSIC!

EMPATHY – Wait. Klaasje’s apartment. You saw something, but decided to leave it there. Because Kim trusts you. And you don’t want to violate his trust, right?

ELECTROCHEMISTRY – Well, what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him, right? Right. Good. Let’s go get some motherfucking speed.

YOU – You stumble out of the church and into the bloodied sunset of a dying Revacholian winter.

ESPRIT DE CORPS – Somewhere far away an officer is sorting through his notes, humming to himself. He’d rather be in the field, but he has to see this through first.

YOU – You shuffle across the canal, your body shaking with nervous energy, and into the Whirling-In-Rags, legs unbending, second floor – chop-chop, time to get this sweet, sweet Megacop dust.

YOU – Klaasje is still on the roof, smoking, so you pocket the bottle from her bathroom cabinet without much thought for discretion.

Task completed: FIND SOME *MORE* FUCKING SPEED

Gained experience: +30

ELECTROCHEMISTRY – PUMP IT UP, MAN, HIGH, HIGH, HIGH, MOTHERFUCKING PARTY TIME

VOLITION – Well, if we *are* playing this game, wait until you get back to the rave and sniff it *there*.

ELECTROCHEMISTRY – Oh, crownhead has something good to say, for once. Let’s move it!

YOU – You shuffle back. The church is looming overhead, old blackened wood in a corona of red light. Quite *disco*, some would say. The same way the pale is disco. Or your own corpse, hanging from a cargo belt.

SUGGESTION – Maybe you shouldn’t get high in there? Just a thought.

INLAND EMPIRE – There are ghosts in this place. Something otherworldly. You should get in contact with them!

SHIVERS – The presence looms overhead, distant and lonely, and so, so cold. Get away while you still can.

HORRIFIC NECKTIE – No way you're getting out of here, *bratan*, party-time to the infinity and beyond! Poyehali!

ELECTROCHEMISTRY – Don't forget the ice, while you're still outside. If we're dying today, that's because of a heart attack, not liver failure.

YOU – You step onto the shore. It's quiet today, no wind - the water is sloshing slowly towards the ocean, sky fracturing in its icy depths.

  1. Get some ice from the shore.
  2. **Don't be a pussy and get into the river.**



YOU – Don't be a pussy and get into the river.

YOU – You wade into the ice-cold water. Well, not *exactly* ice-cold – it stays liquid, so above zero degrees. Your clothes get wet almost instantly.

SHIVERS – Your teeth start clattering *immediately*.

PERCEPTION – Wet socks, wet socks are the worst of it all!

SUGGESTION – Perhaps you should get out, abandon this stupid idea and get somewhere warm for the rest of the day.

ELECTROCHEMISTRY – You should also drink. A lot. To get warm.

VOLITION [Legendary: Success] – No. You’ve come this far, now get some ice.

INTERFACING [Challenging: Failure, -2 – your hands are numb from the cold] – You pick up some errant pieces of ice floating by, but not nearly enough to counter-balance a *gallon* of spirit.

Task completed: Get some ice from the river

Gained experience: +30

ELECTROCHEMISTRY – Good enough - now lets gogogo get that party STARTED!

INLAND EMPIRE – You are standing knee-deep in freezing cold water. Seagulls are crying overhead. You don’t really feel like partying anymore. Your boots are soggy. Your mood is kind of soggy as well.

SHIVERS – The clouds start gathering in the sky above. It will be raining soon.

SAVOIR FAIRE [Formidable: Success] – You somehow climb out of the water without slipping on the ice or breaking anything.

SHIVERS – You are still wearing wet clothes. In March.

DAMAGED HEALTH -1

ENDURANCE – Looks like you and pneumonia will become *intimately* acquainted in the next couple of weeks.

ELECTROCHEMISTRY – ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! STAY ON THE COURSE! PARTY-TIME!

YOU – You climb the church stairs with some difficulty.

PAIN THRESHOLD – That’s your muscles locking up!

YOU – You push yourself back into the darkened interior of the building.

DOLORES DEI – She doesn’t even look at you from her wall, her eyes closed in blissful contemplation. Her belly is a gaping hole of *nothing*, wreathed in stained glass shards. She is still the most beautiful woman in the world.

YOU – You love her. And you feel so empty inside, like it’s you whose broken body is smalted in the window, *your* abdomen smashed into pieces. And you don’t know why.

DRAMA – Perchance the roots of your noble organization, the RCM, play a role in this, sire?

  1. Kneel and pray.
  2. RHETORIC [Challenging] – Convince Egg Head that Moralism is the superior ideology and that the church should be restored back to its primary function.
  3. **Fuck speed, we’re shooting *pyrholidon* tonight!**



YOU - Fuck speed, we’re shooting *pyrholidon* tonight!

ELECTROCHEMISTRY – Wait, what? But the hardcore disco rave party... Nevermind, slurp it up, baby! Speed-train: delayed, welcome aboard the Hallucinogen Express, thank you for using our services!  
  
YOU – There's still some left in Roy's bottle. You gently tilt it and gulp down all that remains.

PYRHOLIDON: PSYCHE RAISED

DAMAGED HEALTH -1

  1. **Tastes like death**
  2. Tastes like fire
  3. Tastes like chemically recreated apricots



YOU – Tastes like death.

INLAND EMPIRE – That's right, tastes like death. You are trapped in a chamber with the heart of the world, and it's not beating.

ANCIENT REPTILIAN BRAIN – Fells awfully familiar, doesn't it, Harry-boy? The emptiness, the infinite sinkhole of absolute *nothing* where all the joy in the world disappears forever. That's your heart! And now look at you, you've gone and found a double!

THE 2-MM HOLE IN THE WORLD – It remains impassive, quietly siphoning specs of reality away. A conduit, focused on its sole purpose of methodic annihilation.

ANCIENT REPTILIAN BRAIN – *You're* a conduit too, buddy-boy, but you just conduct *shit*. Look at you! Kim left you for half a day, and here you are, smashing away at the unstable equilibrium of your old useless body. No recovery for you, Harry. Only marinating brain tissue and the dull *hurt* of the past.

LIMBIC SYSTEM – You are disgusting. Absolutely vile.

ANCIENT REPTILIAN BRAIN – Now go dance, baby! It’s disco-time! Always is disco time with you – a shame that nobody really knows *what* disco is anymore. Nobody really knows who *you* are as well. The funny thing is – you don’t know *either*. You are not sure you would want to. 

YOU – The drugs are kicking in. The world slowly burns all around you like an old photograph, flames licking at the edges, familiar faces distorted - and finally gone.

YOU – You raise your eyes back to the stained-glass window. The music is still blasting – but faded to a background noise. She is the only thing that matters.

DOLORES DEI – She still stands, mournfully regal, her warships in the great and terrible air – and then it all starts to move.

DOLORES DEI – The strands of gold, unraveling, blackening, her white dress turning blue and flowing like a river – the mural bleeds mazut, and it stings your eyes.

INLAND EMPIRE – This is how the world ends. The conduit of pale and The Greatest Innocence, two adversaries, flooding one small building together. Drop to your knees and pray, for there is no salvation without penitence, and you have much to atone for.

ANCIENT REPTILIAN BRAIN – There’s no saving *you*, so don’t even bother.

DOLORES DEI – Her jaw is unhinged at the joints and the black waters of River Esperance fall from it, stained with oil and radioactive waste. She is not crying. You are.

YOU – You feel like you’ve finally lost it. The cogs in your brain grind to a screeching halt - something is fundamentally broken in there, steam rising from the wreck.

DAMAGED MORALE -2

HORRIFIC NECKTIE – Well, looks like it’s *nayebenitsa* time.

YOU – The ice is all melted, your pockets are dripping with cold river water. You feel somewhat *synergized* with what’s going on, and that brings you some comfort. The hole in the world and Her Innocence are still flooding the room with the apocalypse-fuel, but now, at least, you feel like you’re *a part of it*.

HEALED MORALE +1

INLAND EMPIRE – Come, dissolve into the oil, feed the earth in the Great Undoing. You’re already decaying, just *speed it up a little*. No point in waiting millions of years to turn into motor fuel if you can do so now!

ELECTROCHEMISTRY – Spirit? Speed? Fuck yeah, man, we’re going out in a blaze of *glory*!

YOU – You look for the bottle of speed in your waterlogged pocket. Thankfully, the cap is screwed on tight and the precious powder inside remains dry.

YOU – You drop some speed on your fingernail and *sniff it*.

ELECTROCHEMISTRY – YEAH MAN YEAH PARTY TIME FOREVER AND FOR ALL

AMPHETAMINE: MOTORICS RAISED

DAMAGED HEALTH -1

YOU – You still feel like crying, but now you can do it *fast*.

ELECTROCHEMISTRY – AND NOW THE SPIRIT! COMEOMCOMEONCOMEON D R I N K I T

YOU - With your shaking hands you uncork the medicinal spirit bottle and take a big gulp of the blue-tinged liquid.

PAIN THRESHOLD – Oh, it hurts. IT HURTS SO MUCH WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?

ELECTROCHEMISTRY – COME ON STOP WHINING WAIT TILL THE GOOD PART

ALCOHOL: PHYSIQUE RAISED

DAMAGED HEALTH -2

DAMAGED MORALE -1

YOU – But the good part never comes. Your mind and body snap simultaneously – your empty heart burning with the ghostfires lit 300 years ago, your rotten head splitting at the seams, unable to bear the burdens of reality any longer.

YOU – You drown in the darkness, waves of bassboosted dance music and conjured flood surrounding you, engulfing your bloated body in dark oily water. Your chest feels heavy. Your body burns. It’s time to go. A shame you never had a chance to dance in there, but life is rarely fair.

EMPATHY – Kim will blame himself for your death. He wasn’t there to stop you. It’s a good thing you won’t have to live with that.

ESPIRIT DE CORPSS – It’s a bad thing he will.

DERANGED COP SUFFERS FINAL HEART ATTACK

A detective lieutenant of the RCM passed away yesterday. According to multiple witnesses he came into an abandoned church building looking like he fell into a river, where he then proceeded to “unveil the truth about the universe” and “warn the people about The Great Undoing”, while imbibing several doses of drugs and half a bottle of 197.4 proof medicinal spirit. He then seemed to have suffered a heart attack; all reanimation efforts proved unsuccessful.

“IT WAS HARD-CORE” – says one of the witnesses, who introduced himself as “Egg Head”.

“I suppose there is something poetic in going out like that. I mean, he was right about the end of the world!” – adds the other witness, “Noid”.

The RCM informs that the deceased had discovered several important leads on the crime he was investigating, which are now gone with him.


End file.
